To Forgive Or Not To Forgive
by StayStrongxox
Summary: Joey/Lauren. Can Joey convince Lauren to give him another chance? Or is Jouren over for good? Twoshot :) Xx
1. Chapter 1

**Hey I'm back :) Hope this makes up for last nights scenes :'( How heartbreaking were they? The sooner the truth comes out, the sooner us Jouren fans can be happy again :)**

**Anyway, Enjoy :) X**

* * *

Lauren was sat on her couch, finishing her art coursework. She was putting the finishing touches into it, when she decided to add a tear drop to her face, that was on the sheet of paper. She had drawn her and Joey. Or, to be more specific, half of their faces on each side of the paper, with a heart broken in two,in the middle of the paper. She had come up with a caption in her head, what read _''When a heart breaks, a life ends''. _In her case, that was true. Since Joey had broken up with her, she honestly felt like her life had ended. She finished putting the tears drops onto ''her'' face and shaded the heart in red. She held it out at arms length and nodded, before slipping into her folder. She tidied up her stuff and spotted the twenty pound note her Dad had left for her on the coffee table. She stared at it, before picking that and her jacket up, heading for the Queen Vic...

* * *

Lucy, Joey, Whitney, Tyler and Fat were having a lunch in ueen Vic, when the door swung open and Lauren walked in, her head held high and not sparing them a glance. She headed for the bar and smiled at Alfie, ordering a drink and some food. Alfie nodded and told her he would get them ready for her. Lauren smiled and sat down at a table, pulling her phone out. She smiled at a message from one of her friends at college. She could feel five pairs of eyes burning into her, but she ignored them. She smiled at Roxy, when she brought Lauren her food. Lauren paid and told Roxy to keep the change. Roxy looked surprised, but smiled and walked back behind the bar, leaving Lauren to eat her food...

* * *

Joey watched as Lauren ate her food. checking her phone as she talked via text to someone she knew, as he could see a smile on her face. He looked at his pint and decided to get another one. He headed for the bar and asked for a pint when Alfie walked over to him. Alfie smiled and nodded over to where Lauren was sitting.

'She's doing well, isn't she?' he said

'Yeah, I supposed she is' said Joey, torn over whether believe that the drink Lauren had got infront of her was Coke or a Vodka Coke.

'Can you bring it over?' Joey asked Alfie, cocking his head towards Lauren, who was too absorbed in her phone to know that Joey was talking about her.

'Sure' said Alfie. Joey smiled and paid, before lightly clearing his throat. Lauren looked up and the smile dropped off her face.

'Get lost, Joey' she said. Joey sighed, but still sat down, making Lauren scowl.

'What are you doing?' she questioned, surprised by his action.

'Just wanted to see how you were doing' said Joey, smiling as Alfie put his pint infront of him.

'Yeah, well you've seen me, now scram back to your girlfriend' Lauren snarled, pushing her plate away from her and standing up. She walked past Joey, but he grabbed her wrist and spun her to face him as he stood up.

'Let go of me!' Lauren hissed, watching Alfie move to the end of the bar, incase he needed to intervene.

'Lauren, I just need to make sure that you're okay. I know how much you're hurting and I don't want you doing anything stupid! You're my cousin, Lauren. Aren't I allowed to be worried about my family?' Joey snapped. He snapped his mouth shut as he replayed the setence over in his head, mentally cursing himself.

'Lauren, I didn't mean-'

'Save it! I'm just your drunk little cousin, who you can't stand the sight of anymore' Lauren spat, before heading for the door.

'Lauren, you're twisting my words!' shouted Joey, as Lauren rushed from the pub. He sighed and rubbed his head. _What the hell had his life come to?..._

* * *

Later than night, Joey, Lucy, Whitney and Tyler were in Vic, enjoying a srink, although Joey was putting on a front. He drank his pint, when the doors open and Lauren came in giggling with a guy. Joey's eyes lit up with jealousy and rage. Lucy's mouth dropped open in shock at the guy with Lauren.

'**PETER?**' Lucy suddenly screamed, the pub falling silent. Peter looked up from the bar to where his twin was standing.

'Oh yeah. Alright Luce? Long time no see, eh?' he said, Lauren giggling next to him. He turned back to Lauren and offered her his arm and led them to a table, leaving Lucy gobsmacked. She turned on her heel and almost walked straight into Joey, who was on his feet, jealousy cursing through his viens.

'Where are you going, babe?' Lucy asked. Joey blinked and looked down at her.

'Don't call me that. Who the hell is that with Lauren?' he asked her

'My twin. Peter. Also her ex...' smirked Lucy. Joey's head snapped up towards where Lauren was sat with Peter. He swallowed down the jealousy and stormed past Lucy to the bar and ordering a drink through gritted teeth, keeping an eye on the girl he still loved...

* * *

Throughout the night, Lucy's anger built and built until she snapped. Lauren had gone to bar, having to walk round to where the gang was sitting, to get Kirsty's attention, as she was in the back.

'Er, an orange and a pint, please' she ordered. Kirsty smiled and nodded, looking at Lauren.

'You're doing really well, Lauren. I'm proud... So, whose he?' asked Kirsty, trying her best to be friendly with Lauren. Lauren didn't answer for a minute.

'Peter. He's been my best friend for years. Only came back today and I bumped into him. Nice surprise' Lauren smiled

'First time you've seen him since today?' asked Kirsty

'Yep. Although we've talked on the phone. Especailly over these last few weeks. Him being there for me whenever I needed him and that. He's been great' said Lauren. Kirsty cocked an eyebrow.

'Oh aye? and any chance of... you know?' she asked. Lauren looked at her and laughed.

'No! He's my ex. Besides, he's got his eye on someone. I'm going to make sure that he gets her..' said Lauren, paying for her drinks. She was about to take them back to the table, when there was a tap on her shoulder. She turned to see Lucy standing behind and rolled her eyes.

'Luce, go way. Okay, I don't-'

**SMACK!**

Lucy's slap echoed round the pub, the pub falling silent. Lauren set her jaw and swung her body back round to face her ex best friend.

'Oh that's the way you want it?' she laughed, before giving Lucy a backhanded slap, which sent her flying into the table, glasses smashing on the floor. Lucy retaliated straight away, wasting no time in grabbing a handful of Lauren's hair and yanking it. Pretty soon, an almighty catfight broke out between the two, with Alfie, Roxy and Kirsty trying to jump in and stop it, but found it was impossible to do so without getting injured.

'LUCE! LAUREN!' shouted Peter and Whitney, watching as Lauren pinned Lucy down and tried to make Lucy let go of her hair. Suddenly, glass showered over her and Whitney screamed, lurching forward to grab Lucy away from Lauren, but Joey and Tyler held her back. Lucy got the upper hand, or so she thought. As Lucy pinned Lauren down, Lauren landed a punch at Lucy's nose, managing to break it as a crack filled the air. Lucy recoiled and Tyler grabbed her, restraining her from Lauren. Peter dragged Lauren up, holding her back tightly as the two girls tried to get to each other again.

'**ENOUGH, NOW**!' Joey screamed at them

'SHUT IT, JOEY! IF YOU HAD BELIEVED ME INSTEAD THIS SNEAKY LITTLE COW... THIS WOULDN'T HAVE HAPPENED!' screamed Lauren

'What? Lauren, please not this again!' groaned Joey. Lauren's anger got the better of her then.

'YOU KNOW WHAT? YOU'RE WELCOME TO EACH OTHER! YOU TWO DESERVE EACH OTHER!' she screamed, her heart breaking as she said the words. Joey's eyes widened in shock.

'WHAT? You seriously think I want her?' Joey questioned. Lucy scowled.

'What's that supposed to mean?' Lucy demanded

'Never mind' sighed Joey, rubbing his head. Lucy scoffed and shook her head.

'Oh Joey, I was good enough for you first time round, why not this time round?' said Lucy, knowing she was destroying Lauren's heart.

'You know what? I'm done! Get with her, I don't care anymore. I may as well just disappear! Even if we were still together, Joey... Something would've still come along and tore us apart' Lauren said, making Lucy brighten up.

'Oh? so you admit it? Even I hadn't spiked your drink that night, something else would've torn you apart? I knew you had no faith in the relation-' Lucy began say, unaware of what she had just let slip, until Whitney stepped in.

'WHOA! WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?' screamed Whitney. Lucy visiable paled, as she replayed the sentence in her head.

'WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?' repeated Whitney, grabbing Lucy by the shoulders.

'I did it! I spiked her drink and you know what? I'm glad I did, because now I don't have to feel sick in my throat everytime I see them two kissing or been lovey dovey with each other!' . Everyone in the pub was silent, while Joey was feeling physically sick with himself.

'Lauren... Lauren, I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry!' said Joey, rushing towards her. She pushed him back and headed for the door, not before telling Peter she was going home and that he shouldn't follow her. She turned back to face Joey.

'You made your bed, Joey... So you can go and lie in it!' she said dangerously, before wrenching the door open and rushing from the pub...

* * *

Joey looked at Lucy over his shoulder and shot her a disgusted look, before wrenching the door open and rushing out to find Lauren. He saw her sat on the bench in the gardens. He rushed over to her.

'LAUREN!' he shouted. She got up at the sound of his voice, but he grabbed her wrist to stop her walking any further. He cupped her face with his hands and stroked her cheeks.

'I am so, so sorry, babe! I'm so sorry!' he apologized. Lauren finally let the tears loose and allowed Joey to crush her to his chest in a hug. She felt him kissing her hair repeatedly and apologizing. She breathed in his scent and kissed his neck as her arms wrapped around his shoulders. She felt his hands slide up into her hair and pulled her back slightly so his lips could cover hers. Due to her emotional state and her head all over the place, she reciprocated the kiss. She gasped he pulled her closer to him and he took advantage, by slipping his tounge into her mouth. Her hands threaded through his hair, as he backed her into the iron fencing, wanting to be close as possible to her, not an inch of space between their bodies. Lauren's brain suddenly snapped back into reality and she shoved him away, breathing heavily.

'NO! NO! You don't do that! You're not doing to that to me. You can't kiss me and think that everything is going to be okay, becuase it's not!' she shouted. Joey stared at her, his mind still on the kiss.

'Lauren...'

'No! You're not doing this to me again. You chose _her_ over _me_! Do you know how that made me feel? How hurt I was? The one person I've only ever trusted and you shatter it within a second! Well, guess what, Joey? You're not going to break my trust anymore or break my heart ever again... because you wont get the chance!' Lauren cried. Joey lurched forward at this, his hands at the side of her head.

'No! No, baby! don't do this, don't do this, please! I love you! I love you so much. More than I've ever loved anyone in my life!' cried Joey, not caring that he was crying or showing his vunerability.

'I can't, Joey. I just can't! I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!' sobbed Lauren. She went to move, but Joey kept her in place.

'Three impossibe challenges. Name any three and I'll do them. I'll do them for you, Lauren. I swear I will. I love you so much, please, please give me a chance to put this right... Please!' Joey begged. Lauren shook her head, and Joey let out choked gasp.

'Lauren, please. Please, I'm begging you here. I love you so much, okay? I love your hair, your lips... I love everything about you... Please, please don't end this for good! please...' begged Joey, tears streaming down his face. During his speech, he had sunk to his knees, his arms round her waist. Lauren let out a choked sob and took a deep, shaky breath.

'Joey, I need to be with someone that will NEVER, EVER hurt me! Ever!' she cried. She felt Joey press his lips against her hips. She looked down at him with a tear stained and blood stained face.

'No, It can't be it! It's not it, babe. It's not!' Joey cried

'It has to be, Joey. You've hurt me too much for us to go back! I'm sorry! Now let me go...' she whispered. Joey shook his head and got back up to his feet, cupping her face.

'I can't let you go, Lauren. You're my baby. You're mine. No one elses...' he whispered, pressing their foreheads together. Lauren squeezed her eyes tight shut, before locking them with Joey's.

'If you love so much... Then let me go...' she said. A few seconds later, Joey straightened up and his hands slipped from her face slowly, allowing Lauren to rush home. He sank to his knees and cried. He jumped when he felt a pair of arms wrap around his shoulders. He turned his head to see a tear stained Whitney kneeling behind him, Tyler next to him.

'How much of that did you here?' Joey asked, his voice flat and emotionless.

'Everything from 'No! No! You can't do that...'' till the end' said Tyler, struggling to keep his own emotions in check. Joey moved out of Whitney's hug, got to his face and headed for his house.

'Joey?' he stopped at Whitney's voice and turned his head to the side, a sign that he was listening.

'It's going to be okay. You watch' said Whitney. Joey didn't believe that. He didn't believe anything anymore. As he climbed into bed that night, he cried himself to sleep. Unbeknown to him, Lauren did too...

**Two hearts broken, Two souls broken... Both waiting to be fixed.**

* * *

**R&R Xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thankyou for all your wonderful reviews for the last chapter :) Hope your ready for this one... The final chapter :)**

**Enjoy :) X**

* * *

Two days after the garden incident, Lauren nor Joey had left their respective houses. Lauren was drowning herself in ice cream and romance movies, while Joey spent all day in bed, only leaving it to get a shower or go to the toilet. Alice returned home, from work, to find the house untidy and unkept. She dumped her bag on the table and put her hands on her hips, sighing.

'JOESPH BRANNING!' she screamed. She frowned when he didn't appear at the top of the steps. She wondered for a second if he had gone out, although that seemed very unlikely.

'Joey!' she called. She heard him groaned in frustration and walk around his room, no doubt getting dressed, before he started to walk downstairs.

'Finally! he emerges. Right, first things first, help me clean up... Where are you going?' demanded Alice, as Joey walked straight past her to the door. He grabbed his jacket and turned to look at her.

'Out!' he said, before opening the door and heading out, slamming it shut behind him...

* * *

Joey sighed. He didn't want to be outside, he just couldn't deal with Alice badgering him about cleaning up and stuff. He checked his pockets for money and found a twenty pound note. Maybe a few days away from the Square would help him. He sighed and began walking aimlessly around. His feet lead him to the park. He sighed and watched little kids play on the climbing frame and swing on the swings, seeing who could go higher. He sighed again, before he reconizged someone sat on the bench, the very bench he had told Lauren he loved her. Even with her hood up and sunglasses covering her face, he could spot Lauren a mile off. He got up and began making his way over to her, sitting down cautiously besides her.

'Babe?' he said, gently. He felt Lauren tense next to him.

'Joey' she acknowledged, turning her head and giving him a light smile.

'You okay?' Joey asked

'Fine. You?' she replied. She kept her answers to one word. She could feel her heart breaking as she spoke to him.

'Could be better' he replied truthfully, looking at her. Even though had she turned her attention back to Oscar, she could feel his gaze burning into her. Just then, Oscar bounded up to Lauren and grabbed her hand.

'Can we go for them chips now, Lozzi?' he asked. Lauren went red at her nickname and Joey couldn't control the giggles what erupted from his mouth. Lauren's head snapped to him.

'Yes. Haha!' she said, her tone deadpanned. Joey rolled his eyes and watched as Lauren stood up.

'Come on, then. Let's go' she said to Oscar. Joey jumped to his feet adn grabbed her arm gently.

'See you around?' he asked hopefully

'See you around' she replied, smiling again, before taking Oscar's hand and walking from the park, Joey watching every step she took...

* * *

Later than day, Lauren was walking down the market, when she caught sight of Lucy through the cafe window. She stifled her laughter, as Lucy had two black eyes and a bandage covering her nose. She decided to get a drink and entered the cafe, smiling at Marie.

'A coffee to go, please Marie' she ordered. Marie smiled and set about making her request.

'Get out of here, Branning. You're no longer welcome in here. You're barred' said Lucy, elbowing past Lauren to clean a table. Lauren stifled her laughter, before she paid for her drink and exited the cafe, almost walking straight into Joey, who visably brightened.

'Alright, babe?' he asked. Lauren slightly winced, making Joey sigh.

'Oh yeah, sorry. Not allowed to call you that anymore, am I?' he said. Lauren didn't answer that. She had to get away from him.

'Gotta rush. See you, Joey!' she said, side stepping him and walking off down the market...

* * *

'I can't believe I agreed to this' groaned Lauren, as she met up with Peter, outside R&R that night. Peter chuckled and offered her his arm. She was lucky her mum had let her out of the house, looking like she did. She was wearing a royal, blue bodycon dress on, skyscraper heels with her black jacket. Smokey makeup with her hair curled and she was ready to go.

'Yes, well... If you're going to put Joey Branning behind you, then you need to show him you're over him...' said Peter, opening the door and leading Lauren down to the club. They entered and immedialately grabbed a table, Peter going to order the drinks. Lauren caught Joey's eyes and smiled at him. His mouth dropped and his eyes darkened, making Lauren swallow. She'd seen that look a few times when they were together, but now... It seemed like someone putting a time bomb on them, seeing which would blow first. Lauren heavily betted on Joey. She smiled as Peter came back with drinks, and took a sip. Before long, Lauren was on the dancefloor with some guys, while Peter was chatting up a girl.

'So, what's your name?' asked the guy, trialing his hands over Lauren's body as they danced together

'Lauren. Yours?'

'Max' he replied. Lauren nodded and turned in his arms, her eyes meeting with Joey, who was stood behind the bar watching her, his gaze suffocating her.

'I need some air' she told Max, going to get out of his embrace, but he pulled her back

'I'll come with you, make sure nothing happens to you...' he said

'No, it's fine' said Lauren, trying to get ot of his grasp, but he tightened his grip, making Lauren wince. She tugged harder and her arm came free and she stalked from the club, leaving her bag on the table. She leant against the wall, breathing in the night air.

'You okay?' **_His_** voice said. She sighed. No matter what she did, she couldn't seem to get rid of him today.

'Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks' she said. Joey held up her bag.

'You left this. Thought you might want it' he said, handing it to her. She smiled gratefully and took it from him, the light brush of their fingers brushing together, emitting sparks up their arms. She shivered from the cold and turned away from Joey, aiming to head home. She heard Joey walk up besides her.

'Don't you have work?' she asked. Joey shrugged, taking his jacket off in the process and covering Lauren's shoulders with it.

'Thanks' she said. She headed up the steps to her house and unlocked the door, turning round to face Joey. She thought for a few seconds, before turning to face him.

'Want to come in for a drink?' she asked him. His eyebrow rose in surprise, but nodded. They entered the warmth of the house and Lauren closed the door. She shrugged Joeys jacket off and hung it up on a peg, before heading for the kitchen, Joey following her. He closed the door quietly behind them, watching as she grabbed two cups from the cupboard.

'What you want?' she asked him

'You' he replied honestly. Lauren sighed

'I mean for drink. Don't flirt with me, Joey' said Lauren. Joey sighed.

'A coffee, please' he said, watching as Lauren turned her back on him, concentrating on making the drinks. Joey crossed the small space in three strides, wrapping his arms round Lauren.

'Don't!' warned Lauren. Joey turned her round, trapping her against the counter.

'Don't do what?' he whispered, moving his head closer to hers slowly, Lauren's self restraint starting waver slightly.

'Do what you're thinking of doing' she whispered, although it was like a magnectic pull was pulling her towards Joey, as she leant forward a fraction.

'I know you want this' whispered Joey, going in for the kiss. He wasn't expecting Lauren to push to push him away. He stumbled back in shock and slight surprise.

'I made it clear, Joey! You made your bed! so lie in it!' hissed Lauren. Joey grabbed arms, gently and pulled her to him.

'I know you still want me, Lauren! I can see it in your eyes... Just let me prove that I still love you!' said Joey. pressing his forehead to hers.

'I can't, Joey. I know you'll break my heart again' she said, her eyes filling up with tears. Joey gripped the side of her head gently with his hands.

'I won't! I promise I won't! I promise to believe you about everything from now on, I swear. Let me prove that to you.. Let me prove it to you...' he begged

'How?' said Lauren, a tear leaking from her eye. Joey wiped it away with his thumb, stroking her cheek gently.

'Three challenges. Three challenges for me to do or something. You choose what they are and I'll do them! I don't kill if they injury me or nearly kill me... You're worth it, Lauren. Dying to prove myself to the girl I love...' said Joey. Lauren's mouth slightly parted. A battle started in her heart and head, both of them telling her different things.

'I promise you, Lo.. I will never, ever believe that blonde haired cow over you again! It will always be you... Just let me prove it to you... Please' Joey begged, trailing his thumbs over Lauren's lips. Lauren looked at him, straight in the eyes.

'You promise?' she asked

'I promise you, Lauren. I was a dick believe her over you.. Let me prove how sorry I am...' Joey whispered honestly. Lauren sighed and gulped quietly. She could hear he was been honest, and she groaned lightly.

'Complete three challenges I set you... I'll take you back!' said Lauren. Joey let out a breathy laugh, gripping her head slightly tighter and pressed their foreheads together. He forced her back into the wall, while seeking her lips, capturing them in a passionate kiss as he backed Lauren up against the wall.

'Thankyou. Thankyou. Thankyou' he said, between kisses. Lauren smiled and gently pushed him away, walking past him to re boil the kettle.

'What did you want for drink again?' she asked, smirking as Joey's mouth dropped open, wondering how she could go from kissing him to thinking about drinks in just a few seconds...

* * *

The next morning, Alice woke Joey up. He groaned and rolled over, not wanting to wake up from the good dream he was having about him and Lauren.

'Go away, Alice!' he grumbled

'Lauren left this for you' she said. Joey's eyes snapped open and he sat up, taking the envelope out of her hands, tearing it open and reading the note.

'What's it say?' asked Alice. Joey frowned and got out of bed.

'I've to meet her in the cafe in ten minutes...' Joey said. He shrugged and pulled on a t-shirt. He heard his door close, as Alice left and pulled on a fresh pair of boxers and a pair of jeans. He brushed his teeth and shaved, before rushing out of the door towards the cafe. He walked in to find Lauren, Abi, Fatboy and Marie sat at a table.

'Got your note, babe. Now what do what I have to do?' asked Joey, making hismelf known. Lauren turned in her seat and stood up, offering it to Joey. He looked at her, but sat down.

'Okay, now what?' he asked. Lauren went over to the counter and brought over a plate. A plate with a small pepper on it.

'Eat it' she ordered. Joey raised an eyebrow and picked it up, scoffing.

'You want me to eat a pepper?' he asked, to make sure he had heard her right. Lauren nodded, a smirk threatening to erupt.

'Okay, then' he said, before biting half of the pepper. Joey smiled at Lauren.

'Easier said than...' Joey trailed off, as a heat started to spread through his mouth at an alarming rate. He gasped and went to spit it out, but Lauren clamped a hand over his mouth. He let out a muffled scream, as the heat became unbearable.

'Swallow it, Joey!' commanded Lauren. Joey did as he was asked and Lauren removed her hand, allowing Joey to take huge gulps of air in his mouth.

'Lauren! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?' he shouted, as he grabbed the glass of milk from Fatboys hands and downing it, trying to cool his mouth down. Lauren chuckled.

'The hottest pepper on the planet, otherwise known as the Ghost Pepper' Lauren informed him. Joey's eyes widened in shock.

'You said you'd do anything, Joey. Don't regret this already do you?' said Lauren, placing a hand on her hip and cocking an eyebrow at Joey...

* * *

The next morning, Lauren crept into Joey's room, watching him sleep. She smiled and stroked the side of his face. Joey's face twitched and his eyes slowly opened. He looked alarmed for a split second, before realising it was Lauren.

'Morning, Joey' she said, smiling.

'Morning' he said. Lauren pouted.

'Still in a mood with me with after yesterday?' she said, in a playful voice. Joey glanced at her and then sat up and folded his arms.

'Maybe' he said. Lauren smirked and straddled him. She leant in close to whisper in his ear.

'Want a kiss to make it better?' she whispered in it, playfully. She gasped as Joey grabbed her and crushed their lips together, invading her mouth with his tounge. She moaned as he pushed her down on the bed, as his hands tangled in her hair, messing it up. It took all of Lauren's willpower to push him away and scrambled to her feet, breathing heavily.

'Ready for Task 2?' Lauren managed to get out. Joey shook his head.

'I'm ready for something else...' he said, in a dangerous voice, his eyes burning into Lauren's making her tremble. She controlled her willpower and walked over to window, yanking his curtians open, smiling at the rain pounding down to the ground outside.

'Task 2. Put on a pair of boxer shorts and meet me downstairs... In five minutes' said Lauren, rushing from the room. Joey stared after her and did as she said. He met her at the front door. He frowned as she smirked and opened it.

'**WALK** down the market... in just your boxers...' she said. Joey looked at her as if she was insane.

'WHAT?' he exclaimed. Lauren giggled.

'Walk down the market and back in your boxers..' she repeated, smirking.

'I'll get ill!'

'I'll nurse you back to health if you do... I'll even get a uniform...' she whispered in his ear. He gripped her waist.

'Don't tease me right now, Lauren' he growled. Lauren's legs nearly gave away from under her, but Joey held her up. She shook her head and got herself under control.

'Go! Now! Before I push you out!' she threatened. Joey mentally groaned and walked outside and down the market, in the freezing cold, as today, the temperature was a lot colder than what it had been... The rain didn't help either...

* * *

Lauren appeared on Joey's doorstep the next afternoon. After yesterdays performance, Joey had spent the day in bed with a cold, although it wasn't as bad as he thought it would've been. She knocked on the door and waited. The door open and Lauren smiled.

'Morning, Sunshine' she joked, giggling. Joey smiled and stepped to the side, allowing Lauren to walk into the house.

'Morning babe. One more challenge... Then you're mine... again' said Joey, pulling her to him. She gasped and giggled.

'Down boy. I've added another challenge to the list... Don't worry, it's a good and easy one!' she said, seeing his face drop. He nodded and sighed.

'Come on, then. Whats the next challenge?' he asked. On cue, there was a knock at the door and Lauren opened it to reveal Whitney and Tyler, Whitney holding a drink.

'Living room, Joey' Lauren said, pointing. Joey rolled his eyes and entered the living room, Whitney shutting the door behind them...

* * *

Peter and Lucy were working in The Cafe, serving people. Peter sighed and turned to use the blender, only to find it dirty. He sighed.

'Luce... When you've used the blender, wash it up... For christ sake' muttered Peter. He took the top of and frowned. He scopped a bit of mixture onto his finger and dry retched at the god awful taste.

'Peter? What's wrong?' asked Lucy

'What the hell have you blended together?' Peter exclaimed, turning to face his sister.

'I didn't use it, Whitney did. Something for Joey apperently...'

'Jesus christ... What did she use?' asked Peter, grabbed his drink and taking a large gulp of it.

'Curry, Fish&Chips and Eggs... I don't why, so don't ask me. I'm not speaking to her...' answered Lucy. While she answered his question, Peter noticed something in the rubbish bin.

'Luce... Were there nuts in this?' he asked, picking out the empty packet out of the bin

'What? I don't know.. Why?' asked Lucy. Peter paled.

'You said it was for Joey... Right?'

'Yeah... Why?' asked Lucy, frowning at why Peter was getting worked up

'He has a nut allergy...' Peter whispered before bolting out of the cafe, leaving a pale looking Lucy to manage the cafe by herself...

* * *

'What the hell is that? It reeks?' said Joey, pinching his nose, trying to mask the smell. Whitney and Lauren giggled.

'It's your last thing to do to get her back... Just drink it and you'll be back in her bed tonight' said Whitney, laughing when Lauren blushed and slapped her arm.

'Shut up, Whit! Joey... Drink' she said. Joey looked at her and took the glass, grimacing at the smell.

'Oh god...' he choked out. He took a deep breath and downed it. He groaned and coughed.

'Eurgh! what the hell was in that?' he asked

'Curry, Fish&Chips and Eggs' answered Lauren. Joey grimaced and got to his feet.

'Can I rinse my mouth out now?' he asked. Lauren giggled and nodded. Joey jumped up and rushing for the kitchen, hearing Laurens giggles from the living room.

'Thanks, Whit! Although... Where did you think of that?' she asked Whitney. Whitney laughed

'Me and Ty just came up with it. He picked something, I picked something then we both picked the eggs..' said Whitney. Lauren pulled a face, while laughing.

'Well, as digusting as it smelt.. Good job' she said, holding up her hand for a hgh five from the both. The two girls giggled, before Joey shouted from the kitchen.

'LAUREN!' he shouted. Laurens laughter stopped and she frowned, heading towards the kitchen, Tyler and Whitney following. They entered the kitchen to find Joey clutching his chest.

'Joey?' asked Lauren, rushing over to him. She turned his face towards her, but he couldn't speak as he was having trouble breathing.

'Joey, what's happening? Whitney, what else did you put... Oh God! Joey, where's the First Aid Kit!' Lauren shouted, as she realised what was happening. He pointed under the sink. Lauren flung the doors open and grabbed it.

'LAUREN, WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?' screamed Tyler

'Whit! Call an ambulance!' Lauren shouted. Whitney tore down the hallway to the phone and dialled for an ambulance, Tyler behind her, leaving Lauren to treat Joey.

'Joey, It's okay. I promise! I promise!' said Lauren, before position the EpiPen over his outer thigh.

'I'm sorry if this hurts' said Lauren, before injecting him with aderaline. Joey let out a scream, but started to calm down straight away. After ten seconds, she gently removed the injection and threw it away. Joey sat up, making it easier for him to breathe.

'Joey, are you okay? The ambulance is on way!' exclaimed Whitney, rushing back into the kitchen. Joey nodded and clutched Lauren's hand.

'You okay?' he asked her. Lauren nodded and Joey pulled her to him in a hug.

'Bradley used to have an allergy reaction whenever he-' Lauren setence was but out off, as Peter burst into the house

'LAUREN? JOEY?' he screamed, looking round the living room for them.

'They're here' said Whitney, moving out of the way as Peter came skidding into the kitchen.

'You have an allergy to nuts, right? well, the drink was what they mixed for you... It had nuts in' said Peter. Lauren's eyes snapped to Whitney, who frowned.

'We didn't add nuts! Lauren, when we blended it at the Caf... We didn't add them, Lauren!' said Whitney honestly. Lauren opened her mouth, when the fire ignited in her eyes.

'LUCY!' she screamed, making the others in the room jump. Joey gripped her hand.

'Stay with me... You can hurt her later..' said Joey, stroking her hair to calm her down...

* * *

After six hours in the hospital, Lauren and Joey arrived back on the Square. They exited the taxi and Lauren turned to go inside the house, when Joey pulled her to him.

'Thankyou for today. You were brilliant..' said Joey, smiling. Lauren smiled back and kissed him.

'You're welcome... Now, your last challenge...' said Lauren. Joey groaned, as Lauren pulled him across the road to The Queen Vic. They walked inside and Lauren turned to face him.

'Get up on the bar and tell everyone you love me...' she said, smirking. Joey smirked and jumped onto the bar.

'WHOA! JOEY!' shouted Alfie, surprised at Joey's actions. Joey put two fingers in his mouth and whistled loudly, the pub falling silent.

'Now that have everyone's attention... I have a little speech to make...' said Joey. The doors opened and Lucy entered with Peter, Fatboy and Poppy behind her. It took all of Lauren's willpower not rip the blonde girls head off, after what she did earlier that day.

'Joey, bruv... What you doing?' asked Fatboy, confused to why Joey was stood on the bar.

'I'm doing something I should've done a few weeks ago. After a certain blonde cow decided to spike my girlfriends drink, I ended up breaking both of our hearts. However, since finding out the truth... I've spent the last three days winning back her trust. Now, if anyone has a problem with me being with Lauren... Your argument is invalid. I love her and only her, no one else... So, **Lucy!** You ever try and spilt me and Lauren up again... I'm pretty sure Lauren will cause worse injuries than breaking your nose... And I'm pretty sure you don't want that, do you?' Joey asked Lucy, who looked ready to kill.

'No' she spat vemonously at Joey, who smirked. He leant down and pulled Lauren onto the bar and into his arms.

'So now that I completed your three challenges, Miss Branning... Am I offically yours again?' he asked her. Lauren smiled brightly.

'Yes... You're officially mine again' she giggled. Joey smiled and pulled her in for a sweet, but passionate kiss, making some of the residents to 'aww' over their reunion.

'I love you' he said, honesty laced in his voice

'I love you, too' replied Lauren, smiling. Joey jumped off the bar and lifted Lauren into his arms bridal style, her giggles making him smile.

'Home?' he asked

'Home' Lauren giggled. Joey winked at her and watched Fatboy pull the door open for them. Joey smiled

'Thanks, bruv' he said

'Yeah, thanks Fats.. Our personal door holder' laughed Lauren. Fatboy smiled cheekily at them

'Have fun in bed...' he said, a mischievious look in his eyes, making Lauren blush and hide her face in Joey's neck. Once outside in the cool night air, Joey set her down to her feet.

'So, where we going?' he asked her, kissing her

'Haven't you been wanting to get me into your bed these past three days?' she asked, gasping as Joey pulled her close and kissed her neck gently.

'I always want you in my bed... Even when we were apart...' he whispered, kissing her passionately, Lauren making a disaproving sound as he pulled away.

'A little desperate, babe?' he asked cheekily, as he pulled her towards his house. He unlocked the house and opened the door, pulling Lauren inside. Pushing her up against the door, he kissed her, pulling her jacket from her shoulders and throwing it behind him. Lauren pulled away and locked their eyes together.

'Together for the long run?' she asked. Joey smiled, his eyes burning for the love he had for the girl in his arms

'Forever, babe. I promise' he said, before connecting their lips, in a kiss what sealed that promise...

* * *

**R&R :D X**


End file.
